Universal Serial Bus, or “USB” is a commonly used term that refers to a standard for connecting two electronic devices or for connecting a device and a host computer. Using USB technology, a plurality of peripherals can be connected using a single standardized interface socket. Plug-and-play capabilities may also be improved by permitting hot swapping—that is, by permitting devices to be connected and disconnected without rebooting the computer or turning off the device. Other features of USB technology include providing power to low-consumption devices, eliminating the need for an external power supply, and allowing many devices to be used without requiring manufacturer-specific device drivers to be installed.
In certain scenarios, it may be desirable to have a USB cord on a retractable reel, such that the cord can be extended and retracted into a reel depending on how and when it is being used.